kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The King's Quest Companion
King's Quest Companion is an official authorized walkthrough/hint book that covered each of the games in a novella style format written by Peter Spear. There was at least 4 editions, with the last edition covering up to King's Quest 7. The short story adaptations often added new history to the story of daventry in the process, as well as adding more detailed background to items found, while remaining true to the games. Each of the novelizations were written as if they came from a historian in Daventry recounting the events surrounding each game, and what the antagonist had done during the course of the game. The accounts sometimes enriched the ending of each game by expanding and going beyond the endings. The framing story around the entire book is that Peter Spear was given Documents in the real world that had been sent to him from the kingdom of Daventry by a court scribe named "Derek Karlvaegen" telling about the world of Daventry and history of its people, how they communicate with our world, and why he came to bring the information in the first place. He sent a handful of court chronicles known as the "Chronicles of Daventry". Chapter 1 The Eye Between the Worlds This chapter is written by Derek Karlvaegen, and is written as the explanation as to how he is sending information to earth from where Daventry is located, and a bit of history about the world, and Other World they withdrew from. Chapter 2 King's Quest 1: Quest for the Crown KQ1 novelization was written for the first edition of the book and adapts KQ1AGI only. It is written by the Daventry Scribe Derek Karlvaegen himself. KQ1 remake was not adapted into a novelization due to conceit that the story was supposed to be a historical document that actually came to him from the "real" kingdom of of Daventry, and that Roberta Williams must have received her ideas for the stories from dreams sent from the real of daventry, and that Roberta's personal changes to the story for the remake did not reflect the actual history as given to her by the people of Daventry themselves. The author explained that he could not rewrite the court chronicles given to him by Derek to reflect the changes to the story because he would be rewriting the history of the events of King's Quest 1, thus "reducing it to mere fiction", something he wasn't prepared to admit. He didn't want to "misrepresent the facts" as given to him by the scribe Derek Karlvaegen. Chapter 3 The World of Daventry In this chapter Derek describes what he knows about the world of daventry, and the continents and kingdom's there. It has been updated 4 times throughout each edition to include later information about the world of daventry as each game was released. It has original information about the main continents, the oceans surrounding them, as well as a bit of info about the citizens, and creatures inhabiting each land. It also includes a map of the world of daventry(which was also altered in each edition as each game established a new location). Chapter 4 King's Quest 2: Romancing the Throne The adaptation of the official KQ2, the original, it is supposed to be from the court chronicle from Daventry's prime minister Gerwain, recounting the story from what King Graham told him after the events. It is a direct and accurate adaptation of all the events that occured in the original KQ2, much expanding the story, and giving history to the various creatures and characters that graham encountered. It is incompatible with the much different and altered storyline in the unofficial Romancing the Stones. See Gerwain vs. Gervain for more information. Chapter 5 A Magical Primer This is an article on spells, and the history of magic written by Alexander. It includes excerpts from the The Sorcery of Old (the spellbook that Alexander used while in Llewdor) as examples of magic used in Daventry. Chapter 6 King's Quest III: To Heir is Human The adaptation of KQ3. It is written as interview that Derek Karlvaegen's had with Alexander himself after the events of KQ3 about his adventure. Chapter 7 Grave Matters This chapter which is said to be reprinted from "Ten Days In Tamir" which was first published in "Telltale Traveler". It tells a little about the history of Whately Manor, and the graveyards there. As well as discussing the history, and the poetry of the gravestones there. Chapter 8 King's Quest 4: The Perils of Rosella This is the adaptation of KQ4 in it Valanice is recounting the story of her Daughter's involvement in Tamir. Chapter 9 Iconomancy: A Magic Without Words This chapter was written by Alexander, and he discusses the magic of Iconomancy. He then gives history behind the various spells his father used to defeat Mordack in his castle. Chapter 10 King's Quest 5: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder Derek Karlvaegan's record of the events as told to him by King Graham of his adventures that transpired during KQ5. Chapter 11 From the Land of Green Isles An Author's Note This chapter was written by Derek Karlvaegen with a second part written by Peter Spear. First part is "From the Land of Green Isles, A confession and Apologia", and is an apology by Derek Karlvaegen for leaving out, and hiding the existance and location of the Green Isles from the maps and articles he had sent to Peter Spear that were used in earlier editions of the book. He admitted he had intentionally lied about the existance of the land even though he had visited it in the early days of his adventure, and even written a journal of his adventures there, and facts about the kingdom in his work the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. He apologized for denying its existance to those he sent documents to or conversed with even after learning that Cassima had been saved by King Graham. The second part was from Peter Spear discussing how he was contacted by another person claiming to have received documents from Derek Karlvaegen that had never even heard of the King's Quest series. He mentioned how he had soon received a similar document from Derek a few days later, and then contacted Jane Jensen to see if Roberta and Sierra knew anything about the documents. He then discussed how Jane Jenson sent him a copy of the "Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles" that Derek had sent her. Chapter 12 King's Quest 6: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow This is was from the Court Chronicles written by Derek Karlvaegen chronicling the events Alexander told him of his adventures he went through in the Land of the Green Isles. Chapter 13 From The Eye Between The Worlds Peter Spear discusses the suspension of disbelief that he had to maintain ever since he received messages from Derek Derek Karlvaegen. How he has had to come to terms accepting them as true even though even though he believes that the stories should only be from computer games, and not from a real universe. Yet while he tried to find evidence of the messages to be fake he has never found evidence disproving Derek's claims. By this time those from Daventry are now calling the world Daventry. Recently he received a long letter from Derek, consisting of two parts, the first part was an anonymous telling of the events of KQ7. The second part was an apology from Derek in which he cautions people from the other world in believing the events in KQ7 as wholely true, that the story be more fancy than fact. He explains while he's a good friend of Alexander's and the royal family, he has never heard the story from their own words. He has never heard anything about a possible marriage from Rosella or her family. Nothing from their words, their looks, or the language of their bodies. He believed the story to be either a rumor or popular fabrication. Just mass hope for another royal wedding, manifesting itself as a true romance, is another explanation Derek gave to explain the wide spread and uncritical acceptance of the tale. He believed that Rosella while impetuous, is no fool, and would not marry any man before her time, especially not Edgar who she hardly knew anything about. He also believes that Valanice would not be so easily swayed from her course of rescue as she was as the tale may have told. But he admits the tale could be completely true and the truth has been kept from him for reasons only the royal family knows. He admits that is their right and their privalage and he is only a royal subject. But he feels the whole story just seems to ring false to him. He had another thoery that he thinks may be possible that the great dreamer in the other world, creates tales and fables from which is their world's reality, his world's history. He now thinks that there may be another great dreamer in Daventry, one who had dreamed the fictions of other world, and creating new realities and histories for his world. He believes that their worlds are so close together people from both sides are dreaming about hte other side, and influencing the histories of each world. He believes that the other world is now creating its own visions of Daventry, a different daventry than they inhabit, and now they Daventry dreams of the other world, and it is changing them. Later Chapters These were straight forward hintguide material such as puzzle solutions and maps existing outside of the lore of framing story. It included such things as covering the differences between KQ1 and its remake, and alternate story paths in KQ6. category:factscategory:fictionCategory:King's Quest Games category:King's Quest Companion